


Click

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: One of the many reasons why Claude should be banned from the kitchen while João is trying to cook.
Relationships: Luxembourg/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my Google docs and realized I never posted it, so enjoy! This may be ooc for the both of them but I've got one and 3/4ths of a foot out of the fandom so I don't care

_Click!_

João paused in preparing dinner and looked over his shoulder at Claude, who was sitting at the kitchen table with an innocent smile on his face as he held his phone up.

_Click!_

"What are you doing?" João asked with a slight smile, only to get another click in response.

"Nothing~" Claude cooed back. His thumb tapped his phone, and another click came. Finally it hit João.

"Are you taking photos of me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you have your camera pointed at me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

_Click!_

"So you're just holding your phone upright, pointed right at me, and your phone is making those noises for no reason?"

"Yes."

João couldn't help but chuckle as he turned back to the stove. "Why are you taking photos?"

"Why not?" _Click!_

"I'm just making dinner."

"And that apron looks stunning on you."

João looked down at the stained cream apron that covered his front. It might as well have been tie dyed from the different colored stains that covered it. He made a mental note to get a new apron next time he saw one. "What's so great about it?"

Claude rested his chin on his free hand. "The man wearing it." _Click!_

João rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. "One more picture and I'm taking your phone away."

Claude hummed and stared at João with a mischievous smile. He very pointedly raised his thumb and snapped yet another photo. _Click!_

"That's it, come here," João snickered as he set the spatula aside. He stepped over to Claude, multiple clicks sounding from the phone. He tried to grab it, or at least cover up the lens, but it resulted in a scuffle for the phone. João wasn't sure if the clicking was from the phone or just in his head anymore.

Finally the phone was wrenched aside, both of them holding onto it, and João realized how close their faces were. Claude seemed to come to the realization just a half second sooner though, and leaned in to give João a light peck on the lips.

João let go of the phone and slid his hand up along Claude's arm. "Sneaky," he murmured, "Seducing the opposition is cheating."

"Who said you were my opposition?" Claude teased back, his free hand coming up to gently grab João's chin to lead him in for a slower, deeper kiss. João quickly lost himself in it, so much so that he didn't even notice the few clicks coming from the phone anymore. All he could focus on was the way Claude's lips pressed perfectly against his, time and time again.

What he did notice a few seconds later, however, was the sizzling coming from the stove, and he pulled away with a hissed curse. He turned and zipped to the stove to desperately try to keep the chicken from burning while he heard Claude laughing in the background.

"I should ban you from the kitchen while I am cooking," João threatened, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Claude.

"But then who would make sure you did not burn the food?"

"You are the reason I almost burn the food in the first place."

"I have done nothing."

"Uh-huh."

João returned to cooking with a sigh and a shake of his head. Sometimes Claude was too crafty for his own good, no matter how poorly he tried to hide it on purpose.

That's not to say he couldn't hide it well, and João realized this as he was finishing up cooking and realized that he had not heard any clicking for the past few minutes.

"Did you find out how to turn the sound off?"

"I already knew how to, unlike you. I got the best picture I wanted, that's all." Claude turned his phone around to show João the picture of the two of them kissing that now filled the background.

"Is a new background all that you wanted?"

"Yes, and now I have the perfect one."

"Until you get bored of it."

"Then I will have to take another photo to replace it."

João sighed and leaned down to kiss Claude's cheek. "Fine, but warn me next time."

"If I don't, I get an even better picture."

"Fine, but I get to take random photos of you too."

"I never said you couldn't."

"...Cheater."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment and/or kudos if you did ❤️


End file.
